Two can play this game
by MaguiltySodomy
Summary: Summary -   George gets very horny the week before the full moon. Mitchell loves nothing more than to tease George .  but both supernatural  might end up getting more than they bargained for when George decides to play a few games of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Fic George X Michell

Summary - George gets very horny the week before the full moon. Mitchell loves nothing more than to tease George . but both supernatural might end up getting more than they bargained for when George decides to play a few games of his own.

note- Both George and Mitchell are straight at the start of this Fic but their will be slash and fluff as their little game gets out of hand. Annie is currently out doing stuff with a ghost friend but will cameo if any you guys want her too.

George gulped as Mitchell hand reached slowly over his crotch.

lingering over it for a few seconds Mitchell hand quickly grabbed the remote resting on his werewolf buddy's stomach. George just stared his annoyance clearer than his perfectly polished glasses. " You just love this don't you" moaned George. Mitchell just smiled it was a illusion of course.

The smile hid a devious cunning that no human could possess never mind hide so easily. "love what? " Mitchell quickly jumped up and lifted his legs stretching them over George. applying pressure the semi George nursed within jeans.

" if you ask me your the one loving this" he grinned teasingly.

George let out a sound that less than a groan but more than a sigh. " It's not fair ...how would you like it if I ...fetched loads of bloody clothes in here or if I"

Michel's chuckle interrupted Georges rant " Your comparing your hard-wood to my blood-lust...you smut be a very endowed werewolf George" George blushed and stuttered in a pitch very few men could reach without meticulous training.

Michel leaned in close to George and looked him in the eyes seductively. making sure his legs brushed painfully over Georges aching hard-on." Maybe what you want ...is a helping hand ".

Georges blush was now so prominent one could easily mistake it fresh sunburn. " Mitchell what ,yikes!" George jumped as he felt something brush his erection through its denim prison. of course it was the remote wrapped in Mitchell's naughty hands.

Mitchell now in hysterics jumped off the couch like what George thought was much like a cat didn't the similarity as he wasn't fond of Mitchell at the current moment in time." oh your just too easy George. maybe we should get you fixed", George ground his teeth annoyance fuelling him like a demon on virgin blood. " Fuck you Mitchell you ..you... let me make myself clear ..." wailed George . " Just piss off". George realising his jeans left little to the imagination of his ever hardening bulge. George swiped a pillow to cover his embarrassment.

Mitchell froze a look of glee on his face. " sorry George but ...your just so funny when your pissed. I'll leave you to sort out..problem". Mitchell barely managed to say anything between his childish sniggering. he quickly rushed to the DVD draw and threw a disc towards George despite his best effort managed to see the cover. " pussy palace".

to his annoyance his dick twitched as he saw the bimbos on the cover. he snarled as Mitchell's laughter faded up the stairs. George decided two could play at this game. Something Mitchell forgot was it wasn't just Georges sex drive that was out of control during the full moon , so was his charm.


	2. Chapter 2

So john Mitchell wanted to play around with George did he? Well George could play that game too. Least he hoped he could.

Least that's what George hoped, he was sick of being the dartboard for everyone's comical projectiles. George knew he had to wait a day or two though to execute his plan.

After all he was still far too frigid to try and compete with Mitchell who in George's respectable opinion was far too comfortable with gropes and homosexual antics to be straight.

But considering him as anything but heterosexual would make the werewolves plan impossible. Besides George had never seen Mitchell fetch a guy back (even though something in the back of his Georges mind reminded him seen was the main verb there).

George disdainfully sighed at his most recent defeat. All he could come up with blood soaked clothes which would cause him more trouble Mitchell as he would probably end up cleaning them up.

George didn't like how his curse, the darkness that controlled his life could be used against him so easily. Sure morally being incredibly horny was nothing to being addicted to draining peoples blood like a bottle of jack. George was stunned when he felt so little about the victims of vampires.

But what Mitchell didn't understand was by acknowledging the effects the wolf had on George it didn't keep the boundary, his boundary he clung to like a baby blanket. His garden, Mitchell's couch they were all about their choice to have that boundary, it was all about being human.

Fed up with self-pity George undid his buttons to give mini-George some room -He pondered on investing in some baggy pants- they would make things at least less painful.

George limped to the kitchen his third leg causing a significant hindrance and even more annoyance. Most guys would abuse a libido that made Viagra seemingly induce impotence. That's when it hit George.

"Viagra" George giggled girlishly and licked his lips. That would help him turn the tables on his fanged housemate, and with Annie out all the time slipping some into Mitchell's tea would be easy. George jumped up and down shaking his fists like pompoms.

Suddenly he stopped partly as he caught his reflection in the window and was ashamed of how girly he looked (George was quite oblivious to his "feminine" side) partly because the action was quite painful with a stubborn boner.

George decided to have a cold shower, a wank and try and get some sleep. He needed more sleep to be on the top of his game. He knew what must be done it was the key to everything nothing exceeded in life without one. George needed to make a list! What better way was there to formulate a plan?

He could write in a language Mitchell didn't know. Letting out a rather childish giggle George headed to the bathroom, discarding his jeans in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>George woke up surprisingly with morning wood. "No rest for the wicked". As he turned round for his glasses he shook his head. It was a habit he had never gotten used to, his improved vision nearing the transformation.<p>

Instead he fumbled around looking for a pen and some paper to make a list. George loved lists they were such a simple thing, and unlike Mitchell allowed him to keep track of everything and let people down.

As the porter opened the draw he growled as its contents had been replaced by a rather impressive assortment of adult magazines.

Mitchell's no doubt. "Mitchel? Mitchel!, Mitchel!" Shrieked George in his falsetto voice. Mitchell's deep laughter reverberated through the halls.

George's door opened "I didn't know what type you liked so I left you a good selection. Mitchell's lip quivered as he saw the arc shaped quilt held by George's erection. "I'll let you have a lie in "he squeaked struggling to breathe tears of laughter gleaming in hi dark eyes. George glared , holding back tears of his own.

"Hysterical Mitchell, really funny". George looked at the cover closely and threw down the " Men know Best " porno. Holy water was starting to seem much more plausible than Viagra.

* * *

><p>Work -<p>

George felt so embarrassed no else knew but he did , and Mitchell knew it was there too. But having to tape your dick to stop your co-workers thinking your some kind of super perv ...was not very nice. George liked to keep the wolf thing and his thing separate. Part time his ass if wasn't fits of anger it was a never-ending hard-on.

The Wolf had always given George an increased longing for sex but he really couldn't understand why it hadn't gotten so out of hand the last few months. Since Annie stopped hanging round actually. And since Nina left him for some freaking Church! a fucking Church .

"You seem to have things under control George" came a familiar Irish voice. "Oh it's you " . George turned round scowling. "Awe your still mad are you?" asked Mitchell ever so innocently. No wonder Vampires got away with everything they too damn good at talking...or was it just Mitchell?.

"George I got some bad news for you" The werewolf froze. Bad news from an optimistic Mitchell was never very good and normally involved being treated as pedophiles, a potential vampire war , or someone he liked dying. Why was it always someone he liked or knew couldn't Mitchell go off the wagon out of town he really had to?

"No moon tonight...it's an eclipse" George looked at Mitchell. His eyebrow raised and he searched for something to say. "Bad news...that's fucking brilliant!". George remembering what it looked like when he jumped up and down controlled himself. Though he wouldn't be George if he didn't go ranting how fucking fantastic that there was no moon and no transformation.

Mitchell looked annoyed but his expression soon changed to a sly grin. " George what happens when the wolf don't get out ". George shut up immediately . " Oh fuck my dicks gonna be hard all month just what I pissing needed".

Mitchell's hand covered his snigger , and he pointed behind George. Three nurses who had been gossiping stood there looking at George...well like he was a super perv the exact thing he had been trying to avoid. " it's have you got a hole all over again ". Mitchell raised his hand and quickly took something out of his pocket " Polo George?".

* * *

><p>George always felt like the underdog with Mitchell. Mitchell had the looks the confidence and was the cool guy. It was odd to see someone like that be friends never mind best friends with someone as socially awkward, nerdy and ...camp as George.<p>

George finally had to admit he was camp after reviewing his reactions lately. Not gay camp though just ...not as masculine as he could be camp. Batman was camp so he fine with being camp. Batman camp.

George smiled as he finally arrived at thr drug store. He was definitely going to have some fun with this. George walked in beaming and stood by the herbal section. Nodding his head liked bouncy ball his jaw dropped as the counter girl looked at him

. Least to say it was not a very happy or welcoming look as he reassessed he was smiling at the roofie section. Startled he quickly did a U-turn scratching the back of his head.

He considered leaving but the thought of having nothing to fight back with for a full fucking month against Mitchell...was worth being labelled as a super perv - George was sure super perv was a new part of his idiolect.

He read all the labels meticulously not wanting to make it obvious at first as Mitchell would figure out what was up too easily. George laughed * some-things going to be up * thought the type 3.

He would buy a few different ones so he could increase the dosage. Maybe even buy blood scented candles …though he was shocked to see such a thing at all if he was honest. George took out the list he wrote on his break and quickly darted over it.

Georges List to finally get back at mitchell for being inappraite during the week prior to Georges wold transformation

Viagra

Herbal Viagra

Sleeping pills

Porn DVD ( with lots of biting)

Baggy pants

"Baggy pants" hissed George his voice still slightly higher than the average mans. Feeling the clerk burning a hole in his head he quickly grabbed a box of roofies and swallowed his pride. The Clerk just stared. Rolling her eyes she scanned everything through . " shouldn't you get condoms? " George blushed . " no its for a prank "

. The woman smiled . " you using this on someone else? " she grabbed a green packet " Then for your sake use this". George gulped and gave a shrewd smile. He quickly stopped in Burtons and got a pair baggy jeans and wore them home to save himself some dignity .

When he got home he quickly put his newly bought items away in his Nina box. Even Mitchell wouldn't mess around with that. When the horny wolf headed downstairs Mitchell was in the kitchen making a cup of tea , perfect timing if there ever was one. It was time to shift the tide of embarrassment, George walked into kitchen and offered " I'll make that tea for you Mitchell ".

* * *

><p>Hope people are enjoying this as I'm writing it cause it makes me laugh myself :p. Please Review and Sorry about any grammar errors.<p> 


End file.
